New Legends
by Red-Star-Defect
Summary: Bella tries to live a normal life outside of the supernatural world and ends up in Texas where she meets Levi Creole Redlake who she later marries but is there stuff that Levi is hiding from Bella and why is the bite mark that he left on her affecting her the way it is? Not a Sam/Bella story but it is a wolf imprint story.
1. Levi's Confession

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: Bella tries to live a normal life outside of the supernatural world and ends up in Texas where she meets Levi Creole Redlake who she later marries but is there stuff that Levi is hiding from Bella and why is the bite mark that he left on her affecting her the way it is?**

**Chapter One: Levi's Confession**

**Bella's POV**

It had been 5 years since _**he**_ had left since Jake decided I wasn't worth his time and since I left Forks and moved to Texas so much has changed for me since then one thing was the fact that I was no longer Isabella Marie Swan but I was now Isabella Marie Redlake the wife of Levion Creole Redlake and the mother of twin boys Levi Jr. and Chaske Joshua Creole Redlake and baby girl Alexzandré Maria Nihau Redlake I could lie and say that my life is perfect but I've come to realize that its not it could be but Levi and his father keep secrets and when I question him about it he becomes a completely different person he hates that I used to hang out with Jake, Quil and Embry and has a bitter view of me being saved by Sam Uley I don't know why. I wouldn't say that Levi is a horrible husband because he's not he's just…sometimes he can be too much he can be too intense and I can even admit that sometimes he scares me.

Levi and I married after only being together 7 months I had become pregnant with the twins after only 2 months of sleeping together he proposed days after finding out that I was pregnant and we married 5 months later on his grandfathers ranch in Austin, Texas.

The first time that Levi ever scared me I was 6 months pregnant and I had just finished talking to my father he kept bringing up Jake this and Jake that and how much Jake missed me which I could give a rats ass about but somehow Levi heard and in his jealous haze he blew up at me claiming that I was goin to leave him for Jake which of course I denied but it was as if he couldn't hear me somehow he got me on all four on our couch and he fucked me as hard as he could without doin damage at least too much damage I couldn't walk straight for a week. I wouldn't call it rape but I wouldn't call it making love either that night he bit me on the neck and its been weird if someone other than Levi touches it I feel uncomfortable my eldest son Levi Jr. touched it and I ended up throwing up all of my food.

I love my husband and my children I do but sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if I had never met him.

"What are you doing?" Joshua asked me.

"Packing."

"You guys are going on another vacation?" Theresa asked me.

"No my father was in a car accident and he needs someone to take care of him his girlfriend doesn't mind but she has to work as well and since I since I am basically a doctor or resident at least plus I sorta miss home we decided to go back for a while anyways."

"Levi your okay with moving to Washington?" Joshua asked here comes their secret conversation.

"Of course he isn't because whatever secrets your hiding has to do with La Push so of course he doesn't want to move there even though my father needs me so he had an option divorce court or move to Washington with me and I guess you can see who he picked."

"Isabella you don't know…" Joshua started but I cut him off.

"Of course I don't know because Levion keeps secrets from me I mean how long are we gonna be married Levion before you start being honest with me?! I am tired of being kept in the dark and having you and your father thinking that I'm gonna do what you want just because you have secrets!" I yelled I tried to be okay with it I did I swear but fuck that.

"I'll let you 2 speak in private Levi call me before you leave." Joshua said him and Theresa leaving.

"Baby…"

"No Levion my father was hurt and whether you come with me or not I don't care I am going to La Push whether you like it or not!"

"IS THIS ABOUT CHARLIE OR IS REALLY BECAUSE OF JACOB FUCKING BLACK MISSING HIS FAVORITE FANTASY MODEL?!" He was yelling in my face I stepped back see what I mean? Intense.

"I am so tired of your petty jealously me and Jake were never anything other than friends so stop if I wanted Jake I would have dated him when we were hanging out before he became an asshole I mean Levi how long will I have to be with you before you trust me?!" I whisper to him softly.

"I do trust you I just I love you so much and I can't lose you." He whispered.

"I've given you 3 kids and my hand in marriage what more can I give you?" I whisper to him.

"I'm sorry."

"I mean are you cheating on me?"

"WHAT?!"

"My mom used to tell me when a man keeps accusing you of cheating it's because they are guilty because they were cheating."

"It's not true I didn't cheat on you."

"Then why can't you trust me and tell me why you don't trust me?!" I snarl at him his eyes widen my body starts shaking he grabs my arm drags me outside and drags me to the little woods behind our house the shaking was getting even more intense then it stops it felt like I had exploded it was real painful but then again it wasn't.

_Baby_

_Levi?_

_Yeah it's me_

_What the hell just happened?_

_I don't know I mean I know but it doesn't make any sense it should have never happened to you there are no vampires around and you don't even have Quileute blood in you._

_What shouldn't have happened Levion?_

_Baby you phased and turned into a wolf. You remember the Quileute Legends? Well they are all true imprinting fighting cold ones turning into horse sized wolves the whole 9 yards we moved so fast because I imprinted on you which basically means we're mates the first time I looked you in your eyes I knew that you were the one for me I know you know about vampires we are made to fight them and kill them and we're fairly large horse sized I can admit your beautiful baby your winter white with red highlights._

_So this is what you've been hiding from this? This is how you knew the La Push guys because their wolves just like you?_

_Just like us but yeah you know how my last name is Redlake?_

_No your last name is Redlake I didn't know that even though I've been signing my name like that since we got married._

_No need to be a smart ass._

He snarled at me stalking up towards me I stepped back growling he stopped then rubbed his head into my neck nuzzling it whimpering.

_I'm sorry I didn't mean to growl but what I was saying is Redlake is my mothers maiden name._

_I know you've told me hundreds of times._

_I have my mothers name but my father does have other children and his other son that's my younger brother well he's a dick he phased like we do and thought that since I was like him and since he lived there longer that he should be Alpha and I should be his beta. He wasn't at all worried about us being brothers I mean it was the first time we had ever met and all he could think about was me being in his pack me being his beta not me being his brother but his beta second in command. To me he was power hungry he didn't want me as a brother he wanted me as his soldier second in fucking command, his lesser. That wasn't someone I wanted to be pack mates with and seeing as I had been phasing longer than him and was older than him no way was I fucking submitting to his punk ass plus my momma raised me to be a gentleman the way he treated his girl he took her for granted and ended up breaking her heart he wasn't someone I wanted to be around I don't want you around him either._

_Who?_

_He's not important yet just lets not go there yet okay?_

_Your not my alpha you're my mate so don't go thinking otherwise or I'd divorce your ass and leave it with the quickness understand?_

_Of course honey._

For the next 2 hours Levi tries to show me how to phase back after 2 hours I finally phased back.

We talked about everything he called his dad and let him know everything Joshua really didn't want us to go after that but like I said my father comes first so we left we packed up everything and moved back to my hometown back to the supernatural bullshit.

**Please read and review.**

**I love having Bella date canon characters OC siblings cause come on that's where the drama is right my next story is going to be a Bella Swan/Joshua Uley Dominant-Bella/Possessive (in a sexy way) Joshua.**


	2. Just like old times

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary in Chapter Two: Just like old times**

**Chapter Two: **

**Bella's POV**

My dad lived in La Push Eric and Angela rent out his room at his old house my room is still opened for me to have but Levi wants us to move into his dad's old house. I don't care where we move just as long as there is some trees close by I still hadn't got the amount of control that I wanted there were times where the tremors were too much and I had to get out of the car just to breathe but its getting better easier. We arrive at his dad's cabin just in time for me to get out so I can take a few breathers La Push isn't a very big place so we're close to the Clearwaters and Blacks its not a bad thing being close to the Clearwaters cause that's where my dad lives but I don't want shit to do with Jake anymore Sam might have forced him to no longer hang out with me but he didn't force the words Jake spoke that was all him.

"You okay baby?" Levi said rubbing my back and neck.

"No I hate being back here I hate being needed here I don't like what this place and Forks does to me I just…I don't like it." I hissed at him.

"I know babe I know but you've come so far since you left this place we both have my military career, my businesses you're a few years from being done with your residency only good things so far baby we have 3 beautiful children that's a good thing you've done terrific baby."

"I just…I don't want to revert back to that Bella that girl was a gray rainbow." I said repeating my son Chaske's quite term.

"And now she's a multi-colored rainbow so don't worry I won't let you go back to being a gray rainbow no matter what." He snickered.

"Shut up its cute when he says that so get the kids in the house so I can go visit my dad and check up on him."

He quickly got the kids into the house then came back out and gave me a quick kiss.

"Don't be long I got some making up to do huh?" He said smirking.

He walked back into the house I stretched for a second that's when I felt like someone was watching me I looked around then got into the car and pulled away driving towards the Clearwaters.

**Sam's POV**

I was patrolling near my dads house when I smelt a familiar scent I went a little closer that's when I saw Bella stretching she was in better shape then when I last remember seeing her.

_Yo she's fucking hot!-Brady_

_Yeah she is.-Collin_

_I see the leech lover has returned why is she at your dad's house?-Paul_

_I don't know Paul.-Me_

_Emmett is like your best friend and you know it Paulie?-Ali_

_She's probably about to go visit Charlie she's gonna be his nurse or whatever.-Leah_

_Why can't Sue take care of him?-Paul_

_Because my mom has the diner to take care of and Bella is a doctor in her residency and knows about this shit than my mom does and he is her dad and she's going to wanna take care of him dumbass.-Leah_

_Just asking I mean she did leave.-Paul_

_And whose fault was that?-Leah_

She started replaying what Jake said to her the day he tore their friendship apart.

_I was following your orders!-Jake_

_I never forced you to say to her what you did you did that all on your own Jake be a man and take responsibility.-Me_

_Whatever.-Jake_

_Damn that babe was fucking hot I would give my left nut to fuck that pussy once.-Brandon_

Jacob started growling and the others nodded in agreements that weren't already imprinted.

We all ran to Charlie and Sue's house we could hear Bella's car driving down the road we quickly got dressed I walked into the house Emily, Kim, Claire, Maria and Rachel was here I looked around confused.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Sue called us over here Charlie is doing better not by a lot but she thinks it would be good for him to have some company over him, Billy, Old Quil and some of the other council members are out back talking." Emily said.

"Well Bella is on her way here so we're going to wait for her out front."

"Oh my god!" Rachel squealed.

We all went outside sitting down a Black and Red Ford Mustang pulled up outside and out stepped Isabella Swan.

"Oh my god Bells!" Emily squealed running down to her and hugging her. "How are you doing?"

"Good Texas has been good for me."

"Meet any cute guys there?" Rachel asked.

Paul snorted Bella looked over at him and glared.

"Too sunny out there for Bella's type of guy." He snipped.

"Leah it seems someone's let the rabid dog off his leash maybe I should be a…Good Samaritan and put him down…for good." She snarled shocking us all little Bella Swan never spoke like that she was shy and innocent not snarky and bitchy.

"Look at that Swan's got balls."

"Something Lahote's never had its okay to be envious but FYI green isn't your color."

"Bitch."

"Why thank you at least someone has the heart to compliment me on my most prized ability shame I can't give you back any compliments cause well the thought of saying something nice to you actually makes me kinda ill but its okay you'll live."

"If you came back to fuck with Jake's emotions you can leave he doesn't want you anymore." Thinking he was gonna get a negative emotion he was pissed and surprised when she started smiling a devious smile.

"Jake who?" Bella said flicking Paul off with her left hand.

"OH MY!" Emily squealed looking at Bella's ring finger that had a ring on it. "WHEN?"

"Oh um what?" Bella stepped back.

"Fuck Swan when did this happen?" Leah said smiling.

"When did what happen? I'm confused." Quil asked.

"Bells is married!" Rachel squealed.

Everyone gasped looking at her while she smirked softly most likely thinking about her husband.

"Is this true Bella?" Quil asked.

"Yeah we've been married almost 5 years."

"You've only been gone 5 years." Jake snapped.

"Yeah you can kinda call it love at first sight well for him it was for me it was more lust at first but I grew to love him a lot actually enough to give him kids actually 3 so yes I've been married for 5 years and I have 2 boys and a girl twins with a single child I'd gotten pregnant probably the first time we fucked I don't know but I found out on March 10th that I was pregnant then on the 19th he proposed now usually I would have turned him down nicely but hey his ass is grip-able and he knows his way around the curves I'm not giving ass like that up so of course I agreed we married August 23rd of the same year and welcomed twin boys Levion and Chaske on December 13th then 3 years ago I welcomed my little girl Alexzandré on July 13th and well now I'm here soon to be Dr. Bella so Leech Lover grew up and had kids and got married what have you been doing Paul running around chasing your tail and I bet ya never caught it so basically for the past 5 years you've accomplished nothing when I already have a career and a family think its time you grew the fuck up or as my husband would say nut up or shut up." She started smiling.

"Kids?" Jacob snarled.

"Yes pretty sure I didn't stutter I remember saying I had 2 sons Levion and Chaske and a daughter Alexzandré what part of that didn't you get huh? Do I have to explain it to you slower I got knocked up by someone I thought would be a one night stand-er type of friend then I got engaged then married then gave birth to 2 beautiful brown eyed boys and then I got knocked up again in 2004."

"I thought you said you had her in 2005?" Jake snarled.

"Don't interrupt me runt and I'll get to it I got knocked up again in 2004 and gave birth to my daughter in July of 2005 by said same guy now do you get me or must I break it down completely step by step cause I can and will."

"What's your 'husbands' name?" Paul asked.

"Levion he's a senior since I named my first born after him."

"That's great Bells." Seth smiled.

"Got any pictures of these so called children?" Paul sneered.

She dug in her back pocket and produced a picture of 3 beautiful little kids 2 brown eyed boys and a dark gray eyed girl.

"Oh my goodness they are so beautiful Bella!" Rachel squealed.

Jake came down and looked at the pics then ripped it Bella's eyes looked murderous.

"I guess you really are a slut." Jake sneered Paul started laughing then went to put his arm across Rachel who stepped away from him.

"Don't touch me Lahote." He looked confused. "Real mature Jake."

Bella started shaking as if she were about to phase the angered expression hadn't left her face Jake started smiling she growled like she was one of us the smirk left his face.

"Bella calm down." Emily said.

"Step back Emily you think I was going to let you get away with that Jake? With disrespecting my KIDS!" She snarled phasing instantly her wolf was wow it was beautiful she was winter white with blood red highlights Jake phased not as fast or as easy as she did but he did she pinned him instantly she was smaller than him but not by much. She snarled and bit down on his neck hard shaking him like a rag down.

"THE FUCK SWANS A WOLF LIKE US?" Paul bellowed.

All the commotion brought all the council members out they looked at the wolf in shock.

"Who is that Young Uley a new wolf you've failed to mention to us?"

"Bella the wolf is Bella."

Charlie gasped Bella had blood on her fur Jake started whimpering.

"Bella release Jake!" I tried to Alpha Order her which just pissed her off she looked at me with electric blue eyes and growled stalking towards me I stepped back she snarled still shaking as if she were about to phase again.

"Isabella calm down." Billy ordered.

She turned to him the anger multiply she started stalking towards him until her eyes landed on her fathers then she stopped and sat down turning her face from him.

"Wow Bells you're beautiful." Charlie said in awe she looked over at him and gave a wolf smile.

"Ah look Bella's wolf is conceited." Quil said

"It has all rights to be she's beautiful." Sue said. "I guess only the girls are beautiful huh?" Leah smirked.

"Guess so Ma."

"Bells can you phase back?" He covered his eyes she phased back naked she stood up like it was nothing then turned around the name Levi was on her back in calligraphy she walked over to her car and grabbed some clothes and dressed at a normal rate.

"Damn that rack was awesome." Brandon chirped.

"Thank my children pregnancy was good to me."

"So Bella when are we gonna get to meet those beautiful grandkids?" Sue asked happily.

"You knew?" I asked.

"Of course Bells wouldn't not tell me that and she said as long as Sue didn't tell anyone I could tell her so I did." Charlie said beaming.

"And no one thought to tell me this?" Jake snarled holding his neck that was healing.

"You mean nothing to me Jake so why would I let them tell you anything your not my friend your not my brother for all I could really care you could be dead I owe you nothing Jake so no I didn't think to tell you shit the only man that I owe anything to is my father."

"What about your husband?" He sneered.

"He was lucky I married his ass he might be my husband and kinda sorta Alpha but the guy ever try and tell me to do anything and he'd find himself in divorce quicker than you can say 'fuck me' he knows his place just as I know mine maybe its time you learn yours."

**Please read and review.**


	3. Someone like you

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Three: Someone like you**

**Seth's POV**

I watch as someone I used to admire before until he became a dick and my stepsister stare each other down and Bella did not look as if she were going to back down any time soon.

"Crap." Charlie hissed both Bella and Jake's head snapped towards him. Bella jogged over to him.

"I read your medical record and you shouldn't be doing that much movement actually you should be in a wheelchair putting that much weight on your bad hip can cause further problems down the road." Everyone looked at her as if she grew another head.

"What?!" She hissed.

"Nothing it's just learning that you're a doctor and actually hearing you be all doctor like is completely different and kinda weird." Quil said quickly.

"Whatever." She sighed. "Come on Dad I wanna get you lying back and off that hip with some ice while you do that I can go over your medical record some more to see what all you're complaining about." He smirked at her.

We all walked into the house Bella made Charlie lie down Sue passed her a cold pack Bella elevated the side of his hip with a pillow then laid a cloth over his skin and laid the cold pack over the cloth.

"Why not just lay the cold pack on his hip it'll cause the swelling to go down quicker." Jared asked.

"Actually it won't."

"It does for everyone else who does it." Paul snapped.

"If you must know laying a freezing cold pack onto your skin is one of the stupidest things a person can do dry ace can cause further damage to the skin it can leave you with burns genius. So putting a cloth over the area of which the cold pack will be on will elevate his distress, keep him from moving due to have something cold on his skin and it will keep him from getting 1st, 2nd, or 3rd degree burn plus I don't need his shaking like a crackhead."

"Scorched you!" Brandon and Collin yelled as Brady laughed.

"Shut up." Paul growled.

"So what made you want to go into pre-med?" Embry asked.

"When I was 4 months pregnant with my twins I was in a fatal car accident a friend of mines nephew died and I couldn't help him I only knew basic first aid bullshit you know? So imagine a 4 month pregnant with twins woman and a hysterical aunt trying to keep an 11 year old boy alive. I couldn't perform CPR because I probably would have done more damage then help and she couldn't do anything about it because she was freaking out plus it wouldn't have helped he bled out. I watched as an 11 year old boy died we were on our way to a little pizzeria to celebrate his little league team winning a championship baseball game. His sister I was able to save ripped off my shirt and wrapped it around her leg which was bleeding badly saw it in a movie once thought what the hell it may just save her life and when I learned that it did save her life the feeling I got from it made me going shirtless to a hospital and sitting there shirtless for 4 hours worth it." She wiped a tear away from her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault." I said to her.

"Of course it wasn't my fault." She snapped then sighed. "But if I would have known more I wouldn't have had to tell his mom that he wasn't coming back. He would have been recovering rocking a cool cast he wouldn't be dead buried six feet under right beside his dad and not soon after his mom."

"His mom killed herself?" Leah asked gently.

"She became clinically depressed and not soon after a year of him being gone she offed herself."

"What happened to your friend?" Sue asked.

"We both went to a therapist he was a friend of mine for about 2 years after Chaske died she's a neurosurgeon he suffered internal bleeding in his head he was a good kid reminds me a lot you Seth actually." She smiled at me.

"Chaske? Isn't that your son's name?" Sam asked.

"Sure is I promised Chaske when we first found out I was pregnant that if I had a boy that I would name him after him I was gonna name him Xavier Chaske but after awhile I decided to name him Chaske Joshua Creole instead."

She was now sitting in front of Charlie reading over her dad's medical record.

"So how did you meet your husband?"

"At a Reckless it's a nightclub down there."

"Wow Leech lover I would have never guessed you in a nightclub." Paul sneered.

"It's funny."

"And what is that?" Paul growled.

"That you think you know me all you know is I dated Edward Cullen that I was friends with Jake and that I am the daughter of Charles Swan other than that Paulie you don't know shit about me. So why don't you stop pretending to know me. You don't know my likes my dislikes nothing." She hissed at him.

"Remember I have Jake in my head every time we're phased."

"So in a way I guess you guys are like vampires huh?"

Everyone snarled even me.

"I mean the last time Jake saw me was 5 years ago but yet you still think I am the same person the things that is so great about humans is that we change maybe not fundamentally but mentally, emotionally, spiritually and definitely physically we change vampires do not so for you to still have the same vocabulary, same insults, same thoughts everything you must not change just like vampires. To think that after being knocked up twice, married and all grown up that I am still the same you must never change until you grow up Paul don't fucking say a word to me or I'll put you down just like I did your '**Oh so great future Alpha**'" She sneered never looking up from the file in front of her.

"I think we should all calm down." Billy said.

"I am calm and to think all of you have been a wolf longer than me and one word causes you to start shaking like crackheads going through fucking withdrawal or something."

"How long have you been phasing?" Billy asked.

"A few days I phased the first time on the day we were to leave from Texas."

"So a few days?"

"Yeah I guess so dad you cracked your hip and you have a hairline fracture? Wow that other car really tried to fuck you up huh?"

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yeah my bed side manners are shit but fuck it I'm a surgeon not a mouthpiece if you don't like what I say ask for another surgeon." She snapped.

She kept rubbing her eyes.

"Where are your glasses Bella?"

She looked at him innocently, "At home?" She shrugged her shoulder.

"Call that husband of yours and ask him to bring them grandkids of mine and your glasses."

"Ok, ok, ok it's gonna take awhile I got my car so he's gonna have to walk."

"I can go pick them up." Mom asked.

"No that's okay this walk will be good for all 3 boys."

"I thought you said you have 2 boys and girl?" Jake sneered.

"I do I was referring to my husband and 2 sons dumbass I mean why lie about the gender of my kids or how many I have? It's not like you ever had a chance I want a man not a puppy."

Jake started shaking.

"Crackhead." She coughed.

"Jake if you can't control yourself you can leave." Sue said.

Jake stopped shaking but remained glaring at her. She sighed and stopped reading and stretched.

"If you will so kindly stop glaring at me I will forever be thankful Mr. Black." She said with a southern twang.

Brandon, Brady, Collin and Quil all groaned even I can admit she sounded very sexy.

"Never understood why your mother complained about you not talking like that."

"While in Texas Grams hit me upside the head if I covered my accent up said she doesn't understand why I ain't talking like I was taught told her I didn't want to bring more attention to myself talking all normal like and shit so I covered it up. Of course she said it was because my non-redneck dad thinks it makes me less smart."

So Bella was born in the south.

"Hey Sue can I use your phone please darling seems I've left mine at home with my husband."

Sue smiled, blushing and handed Bella the house phone.

"So that's why you went to Texas because you were born there?" I asked.

"Sure did knew my Grams would be so kind enough to take me in and she was but she put me to work she did had me taking care of her farm animals they were my payments to her got me back in racing horses as well." Bella said with a smile.

**Leah's POV**

She dialed a number on the phone it rung and rung and rung then someone answered out of breath.

"Redlake this is Levion Jr. please to meet you." A boy voice no older than 5 or 6 answered.

"Levi its momma what'd I tell you about answering my phone?"

"If you don'ts tells me to not to buts daddy is washing sister and he cants answer it." He said whining.

"Well what's if I was a stranger Levi then what?"

"I screams for daddy or hangs up but it wasn't a stranger Granddaddy's mug showed ups and member you said its okay to answer the phone if his or Auntie Lorie calleds I dids good momma." He whined.

"You did but I also told you I didn't want your sticky little fingers touching my phone didn't I?"

"Yeah momma."

"And are your fingers sticky?"

There was a long pause over the line.

"They are! They are!"

"Hi Chaske."

"How did she know that was the other one they sound the same to me?" Quil asked.

"Momma Levi's fingers are dirty and sticky and nows the phones all dirty and sticky and he's in the sink making a bigger mess." The little snitch tried to whisper but his brother must have heard him.

"Nuh uh momma I dids not make a mess Chase is lying I swear momma's he's just mad that I ate all my snacks before he coulds gets them."

Bella sighed.

"Levion Chaske what happens to bad little boys?"

You could hear them both gulp. "Bishops eats them." They both said simultaneously.

"That's right ain't it? Bishop eats em."

"But Bishops not here mommas."

"Yet? He's not here yet but he will be then what?"

"I'm sorry mommas we'll be better I swears we cleaning up now."

"Don't wash my phone!"

One of them must have dropped it.

"Sorry, sorry Levi fell um papas here um bye mommas."

"You better not hang up on me you little shit give your papa's the phone!"

Sigh. "Okay mommas but he's gonna be so mad cause it's so sticky and dirty."

"Just tell him to clean it himself now give daddy the phone."

"Here you go papas she said clean it yourself cause Levi gots it all sticky and dirty buts can we still go outside and play pwease."

"Yeah?"

"Follow my scent and bring my glasses."

"Well hello to you too darling?"

"Levion stop playing and bring my glasses." She snapped.

You could hear him growling on the other end. "A please would fucking suffice."

"Can you pretty please bring me my glasses with a cherry on the top?"

"Oh you're gonna fucking regret that when I get you alone Bella."

"Oh I'm shaking in my boots." But you could smell her getting wet.

"You aren't wearing boots." He said in a deadpan voice.

"Wow so witty I knew I married you for a reason." She said laughing.

"That and I'm the only one you know that could dick you down the way I do darling." I got chocked on my spit along with Quil, Brandon, Brady and Collin. Bella looked at me and raised an eyebrow I winked at her.

"I feel like I should tell you I phased and attacked Jacob." She said in a serious voice.

"Are you okay?" He said panicking.

"I'm talking to you aren't I? Thanks for the vote in confidence."

"You took on another wolf and beat him?"

"Yes." She snapped.

"I'm not calling you weak or anything darling its just the fact that you've only been phasing a few days to have that much control its so fucking unbelievable that's a real good thing sweetheart."

"Whatever get that cute little ass over here so I can finish reading these damn records before I die of boredom."

"I am on my way sweetheart." She hung up smiling.

"So that was Mr. Right?" Rachel asked.

"Sure is at first he was a Mr. Right-Now but over time he because Mr. Right so eh who cares how it started? All I care about is how it is right now."

"So do you have a picture of Mr. Right?" Emily asked.

"Yup but they are all in my phone the only reason I had that picture that asshole ripped was because Sue asked me for a picture."

"You ripped up my picture Jacob?!" Mom yelled at him.

"I didn't know it was yours."

"I don't care who's the hell you thought it was for you don't go around destroying people's property because you're an immature child."

"I'm no child."

"Than stop damn it acting like one and grow the hell up."

"He's just salty that Bella never loved him the way he loved her." Embry said without thinking it through.

It suddenly got real quiet Jake was glaring at Embry.

"Well its true Jake you've been bitter about her not loving you back since for like ever you think just because you love her that she should love you back but life doesn't work like that." Quil said coming to Embry's aid.

"Whatever…Bella rather screw a leech anyways."

"Never slept with Edward sorry to burst your little denial bubble I just never liked you like that now Edward was okay for 16 year old me but 18 year old me recognized our relationship as being doomed from the start. I'd rather be screwing Levi Sr. now but uh keep thinking what you want." She sneered at him.

"So Bella what is one of the best things you love about Levi Sr.?" Emily asked.

"His ass." She said deadpan I busted out laughing.

"No seriously what's one of Levi's best features?" Rachel asked.

"His tight little ass." Bella said seriously.

"I don't need to hear this." Charlie said.

"I second that." Billy said.

"Are you going to be serious about this?" Emily asked.

"I am taking it seriously your just not accepting it that one of his best features is his cute little ass."

"Okay other than his ass?" I asked.

"His eyes…they are like a yellow-ish green very pretty." She said smiling.

"I hear a swoon a happening." Quil giggled Bella smiled at him.

"What does he look like?" Seth asked.

"Weirdly enough Sam like a lighter fuller version of Sam he just looks more Mexican than Native American."

"Me?" Sam squeaked.

"Yeah Sam you he looks like a lighter more Mexican fuller version of you with a cute tight little ass and green eyes."

"You trying to steal my Sam?" Emily joked.

"No that's okay my Levi is more than enough."

"Anything else we should know about Levi? I mean what is it about this guy that makes you tattoo his name on your back?" I asks.

"He possesses me."

"What?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know he's intense and sometimes frightening and that's a lot coming from me but he's also I don't know he's got this dangerous aura about him that makes people want to stay away from him and he has a domineering personality but not in a bad way though."

"Has he ever hurt you Bella?" Charlie asked all police like.

Bella snorted out a laugh trying to cover it up. "Um No." She busted out laughing. "Dad Levion might have an overbearing personality but he's a real sweetheart at least with me he is with other people not so much."

"Is he a dick like Paul to others?"

"No Paul's a douche he's an asshole for no reason Levi becomes a dick when he thinks a guy is trying to spit game at me but he does get very much territorial of me a lot sometimes its hot sometimes its overbearing."

"He better treat you good."

"He does daddy he knows his place."

"Oh do I really?"

"Yup you sure do."

"Mommas!" 3 different little bodies run towards Bella and jump all over her.

"Satan's spawns!" All 5 of them laughed.

**Levi Sr.'s POV**

"No Paul's a douche he's an asshole for no reason Levi becomes a dick when he thinks a guy is trying to spit game at me but he does get very much territorial of me a lot sometimes its hot sometimes its overbearing." Whatever she likes that shit I should know I smell her reaction all the time.

"He better treat you good." That is Charlie from what I can remember of his voice.

"He does daddy he knows his place." Oh this is good.

Walking into the house with the kids undetected was easy.

"Oh do I really?" She looked over at me with a smile on her face Sam looks shocked to see me.

"Yup you sure do." Smart ass.

"Mommas!" Levi Jr., Chaske and Alex all run over to Bella and jump all over her.

"Satan's spawns!" All 5 of us laugh.

"So what is this I'm hearing about me knowing my place?"

"Ah you know where I stand with you and you know where you stand with me."

"Alright then maybe I do know my place darling." I said smiling at her.

"Levion?" Sam asked breathless.

"Samuel."

"You 2 know each other?" Charlie asks.

"I would think so chief this here is my younger brother." I spoke firmly.

"Your brother?!" Bella snarls at me.

"No sweetheart I was going to tell you all about this but I never felt like the time was right?"

"The fuck if you were! That's how you knew everyone here Joshua is Sam's dad?!" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah he had Sam a few years after he had me he had left my mom and moved back to his hometown and got married he wanted me to come live with him and his new wife but I didn't want to. I didn't meet back up with my dad until I was 15 and I had phased for the first time."

"How long have you known Sam?"

"I met Sam a few months after he phase so about 7 years I've always known about him but I didn't meet him until 7 years ago about we didn't really keep in contact after I left."

"Why not?" Embry asked.

"Because Levion didn't want to join my pack." Sam growled.

"Why not? This is your duty too." Jake snarled.

"Oh this coming from the guy that won't take his responsibility of being Alpha on? Get the fuck out of here I might be like this because of a fucking curse your people gave to me but this is not my land. I was not born here and the people here mean shit to me I was raised with my mothers people and those are the people I protected and Sam couldn't understand that. Plus who the fuck do I look like bowing down to him my younger brother?" I hissed at them both.

"And what is your excuse for not telling me?" Bella hissed.

"I didn't want you knowing that I was related to that fucking prick I wanted no connections between me, you and our kids with this place. I felt that if you found out that Sam was our kids Uncle you'd want to tell him just so that he knows because it's the right thing to do and I didn't want that."

"I had the rights to know no matter what your excuses is."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Does she know about imprinting?" Jake sneered.

"Yes I do and Levion is my imprint so shut the fuck up Black this shit doesn't have anything to do with you so stay out of it."

I handed her, her glasses and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I don't get on with Sam that's my problem not yours I have my own view of the selfish bastard instead of wanting to get to know me and be actual brothers all he was worried about was me being his beta his second best I didn't have time for that. I didn't like the fact that he played with the girl he was dating her emotions either I warned him that he would imprint but no he thought he was better than everyone else and he stayed with her knowing one day he would imprint then he broke her heart and could only think about himself. My mother raised me to be a gentleman and the way he treated her showed just how much an asshole he truly is. I wouldn't be in his pack if paid me he's not the leader type maybe he grew up since then but to me Samuel Joshua Uley will always be the asshole greedy bastard he was 7 years ago."

"It's okay. I'm gonna go to the beach I need to get some air." Fuck!

"Okay."

"You should come with me." I started smiling.

"I'm going to kidnap the children for the rest of the day."

"You can keep them for the rest of the night." I said.

"Really?" Sue asked happily.

"Yeah sure if you wanna."

"Can we stay mommas can we pwease?" Alexzandré asked she always liked new people.

"Sure Princess."

"Yaaaay!"

"Granddaddy I'm joining Uncle Travie's little league team." Chaske said smiling.

"Is that right?"

"Yup Daddy said you loved, loved, loved baseball." Every love his voice squeaked higher just the way I showed him to do.

"I do."

"Yankees and the Red Sox's rule." Levi and Chaske said at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah. Yeah I know contradictions." Bella said. "I'm a Yankees fan and their father is a Red Sox fan they love them both but don't like to watch them play against each other. Levi favors the red sox's most and Chaske favors the Yankees."

"Wow." Seth said laughing.

"I know."

**Please read and review.**


	4. Nice to meet ya Levi the names Emmett

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Four: Nice to meet you Levi the names Emmett/Bittersweet**

**Emmett's POV**

For the past 5 years our family has been incomplete ever since we left the green eyed human in Forks. Edward made a mistake and by the time he realized that she was gone and he was shit out of luck because he didn't know where she went.

I heard him hiss from upstairs that's all he do sit around with his 'woe is me' attitude at first Carlisle and Esme were sympathetic to his cause but after seeing how selfish their little golden boy really was that stopped feeling sorry for him. He left her because she was getting a backbone and that scared the little 100 something year old virgin.

"You okay over there Emmett?" Laurent asked.

"Yeah fine just thinking about some stuff is all."

"Wanna talk about it?" Jasper asked.

"No I don't want to talk about it anymore…I just want to forget about it completely." I sigh.

"It's better to talk about a problem than let it fester." Eleazar said.

"Well I'm tired of being fucking disappointed lets try not to pretend Eleazar no one thinks I have a worry in the world because I smile just because I'm smiling doesn't mean I'm fucking happy." I snarl.

Everyone looks at me in shock. Rosalie comes into the house from the garage and wraps her arms around me as much as she could.

"What's wrong monkey man?"

I sigh. "Nothing Rose."

"Emmett you know that whatever it is we'll try to help with." Carlisle said.

I snort. "Yeah because your not the person that's been disappointing me lately."

Everyone looks confused.

"Well if you tell me what I've done to disappoint you I will try to fix it Emmett."

"Just because she was supposedly his mate doesn't mean it hurts me any less than him that we left her and all you've done Carlisle is side with that golden boy reject!" I bellowed causing everyone to flinch.

"Bella is his mate…"

"Really? Have you ever gone 5 years without Esme or even thought about going 5 years without Esme? No because that would hurt both of you for the past 5 years all Edward has done is brood and whine about how much he's hurting! And you've condoned it, your just as much to blame for us leaving her as he is! And I'm done I am so fucking done with this fucking place I'm going back to Forks where we should have fucking stayed!" I get up and run at top notch speed towards Forks.

"It's okay he'll back in a few days Rosalie."

I arrive in Forks a few hours later. I visit the old house then take a walk around town this is the closets I'll most likely ever be near Bella. I walk into a grocery store just for the hell of it everyone is staring at me a little boy couldn't be no older than 5 walks up to me.

"Hey mister." A little native boy with a southern accent says to me I bend down to his level.

"Hey buddy didn't your momma teach you to never talk to strangers?"

"Names Levi nice to meet you." He reaches out to shake my hand so I softly shake his.

"Nice to meet ya Levi the names Emmett."

"We not strangers no mores nows." He said smiling. "I cants find my mommas I wanted some chips so I snuck away can you helps me?"

"Sure." I pick him up he doesn't react to my body temp or lack thereof. I start walking around with him looking for his mom when he points her out damn baby gots back.

"Mommas." She turns around and smiles and oh my god its Bella.

"Bella." I breathe.

"How you knows my mommas?" He asks as she walks over to us.

"Emmett and I went to high school together and I dated his younger brother what are you doing here Emmett?"

"I didn't know you were gonna be here I've been wondering where you've been since we left I kept trying to talk Carlisle into moving back here but he says that Edward is your mate so basically what he says goes and of course Edward is brooding." I said quickly.

"Well you can tell Carlisle that I know for a fact that Edward is not my mate so what he says does not go."

"So…you're a mom?"

"I am this is my eldest Levi I have 2 more his twin brother Chaske and my daughter Alexzandré."

"So what has been going on in your life since we left?" I whisper.

"Well motherhood for one, I've been married going on 5 years now as well um I'm a doctor well surgeon same thing but whatever."

"Does this have anything to do with Carlisle?"

"No…a friend of mines nephew died saving his sister is what made me want to be a doctor."

"So Carlisle had nothing to do with it?" I ask prodding hoping there is still some love in there for us.

"No Carlisle had nothing to do with it…sigh…Emmett I'll always love you I mean you were like my big brother did it hurt when all of you left without a fucking goodbye? Yes but I got over it I moved on had kids, got married and started a successful career no hard feelings."

I knew my smile was huge.

"That's awesome Bells I thought you'd hate me if I ever saw you again we're moving back at least I am if that's okay with you I don't want to not see you ever again the past 5 years haven't been good to me I've missed you too much."

"I've missed you too Emmett but I really have to go I need to start dinner for the kiddies. I no longer live in Forks I live with my husband on the rez but I'd love to see you again Emmett."

"I'll make sure I see you in the next couple of days moving sucks." I pout but smile her way when Levi giggles.

"Come on little man we gotta let Emmett go but we will see him soon won't we?" Levi started pouting.

"You sure will and maybe your momma will let you come over and hang out with me?" We both smiled at Bella.

"We'll talk about when we get home Levion."

I snorted. "Your name is Levion?" I laughed.

He mimicked me and snorted. "Your name is Emmett?" He giggled.

Bella laughed as I scowled at the kid. She took him from my hands and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll see you soon Emmett." With that she left to pay for her groceries I left the grocery store with a new skip to my beat and smile on my face.

**Please read and review.**

**This chapter is just a filler for the next one but I really wanted Emmett to show his disappointment and anger in leaving Bella and I wanted Emmett to be the one to return first instead of Edward or Alice like other stories does.**


	5. Like a man possessed

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Five: Like a man possessed**

**Emmett's POV**

I hunted in Canada for a couple of days before running back to Alaska Rose was sitting on the porch when I reached their home she got up and ran to me and hugged me.

"Don't ever leave me again." She whispered into my chest.

"Never."

We walk into the house Alice zips over to me and hugs me for someone small she is very strong.

"Hi Emmett." She squeals.

"Hey pixie guys." Me and Rose go sit on the couch as Alice goes to sit with Jasper everyone comes to the living room and sits down.

"So what happened when you went against my wishes and returned to Forks?" Edward sneered Rosalie hissed at him.

"Shut the fuck up Edward no one cares that your feelings are hurt." Alice said.

"How was Paul?" Jasper said.

"I don't know I didn't see him but I did run into Bella on my first day there she was in the grocery store."

"What were you doing in the grocery store?" Esme asked bewildered probably.

"I don't know I was just walking around town and just ended up there."

"Okay."

"So how was Bells?" Alice asked.

"She was good really good my little sister is a hottie." I exclaimed with a smile on my face.

"You will not talk about my Bella in such a way." Edward sneered.

"Unless you named your hand Bella which would be so fucking weird and not to mention wrong and probably something that you would totally do you sick little fuck plus little Bella isn't so little anymore and she's moved on you'd never believe just how either."

The girls were on the edge of their seats until Rosalie hit me on the back of the head.

"Bella's married to someone else." I whispered with a calculated smirk on my face. "But that's not all Edward she's got kids a life that no longer has room for you."

"Liar." I thought about when I met the little boy that looked like a mixture of Bella and Charlie he was a handsome little devil. Edward sneered.

"Ah you've caught on to what I was thinking as well that kids tan all natural must make him Native what was Bella's best friend?" I sneered.

Edward went on a rampage destroying half of the house before Laurent and Jasper detained him.

"So Bella had a child?" Rosalie asked.

"No not a child Bella had 3 children, 2 boys twins and a little girl Levion is the oldest then Chaske then Alexzandré her baby girl she's a proud momma too and a doctor."

"A doctor you say?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah she said her friend lost her nephew but she was able to save his sister and it made her want to be a doctor well surgeon whatever."

"Anything else?" Alice asked.

"Other than the fact that I am moving back to Forks? No."

"We need to vote on this." Carlisle said.

"No there's no voting its not your choice Carlisle I am going back to Forks whether you like it or not and I'm taking Alice and Rose with. Alice because she understands and she misses her friend and Rose cause well I'm not Edward I can't live without her." The last part was hissed at Edward.

"Emmett's right Carlisle it is time we go back I am tired of pretending that we all are fine cause we are not." Esme said.

"Okay."

"Do I not get a say in this?" Edward hissed.

"Obviously you can stay here Edward but everyone else had made their decision." Esme said darkly.

"But before you do anything get to cleaning up my house and then use that black card of yours to get my house fixed you understand me little boy?" Tanya hissed at him.

And that was that we were on our way back to Forks.

**8 days later**

We arrive in Forks finally I can't to see Bells the wolves are helping us move when we hear fighting the wolves phase and we all run toward the fighting turns out its 2 other wolves.

The white one and red highlights looked to be winning against the gray and red one.

The wolves phase back putting on their clothes.

"New wolves?" Carlisle asked.

"Kinda they aren't apart of our pack." Sam said.

"Who's pack do they come from?" Jasper asked.

"They are their own pack their mated to each other."

"2 males?" Edward snorted in disgust.

"No the white one is female and the other is male he's the Alpha in a way."

The 2 wolves look our way the white one is growling and snarling she starts stalking towards us.

"Wow she's uh still pissed at you guys." Embry said.

"How does she know us?"

She's standing in front of me looking down at me her left ear twitches she turns her face away from me looking at Alice then Esme then Rosalie then Jasper then Carlisle then lastly Edward and she snorts.

She phases back to human and standing before me is a very naked Isabella Swan.

"Bella!" Alice runs at her and hugs her Bella hugs her back.

"It's nice to see you too Alice but I'm naked and you feel like dry ice on my hot skin." Alice blinks then moves back.

"Sorry." The other wolf who had phased back brought Bella a shirt he reminded me of Levi.

"So this is the husband huh Bella?"

"This is him Levion Redlake Sr."

**Please read and review.**


End file.
